Die Liste
by Freyja Thu
Summary: Dank seiner Mutter ist Draco Malfoy im Besitz einer Liste von Hexen im heiratsfähigen Alter. Wird er einen Namen darauf nicht durchstreichen?


Es war ein ganz unscheinbares Stück Papier.

Draco Malfoy war an diesem Abend auf einem Gesellschaftsabend. Er machte sich nicht wirklich etwas aus diesen Veranstaltungen. Doch bevor er tatsächlich eine von der Liste aussuchte, wollte er sie sich wenigstens vorher einmal angesehen haben. Und hier waren viele Mitglieder der reinblütigen Familien eingeladen und damit wahrscheinlich auch einige der Hexen, die seine Mutter notiert hatte. Narzissa Malfoy, seine Mutter, hatte sich nämlich große Mühe gegeben alle Hexen im heiratsfähigen Alter, die als potentiellen Kandidatinnen gerechnet werden konnten, für ihn aufzulisten. Einige Namen auf der Liste hatte er schon kurz darauf durchgestrichen. Bei einigen davon vermutete Draco, dass seine Mutter sie bloß auf die Liste gesetzt hatte, um die Vorzüge der anderen zu betonen.

 _ **Millicent Bulstrode**_

Sie wollte ihn offenbar wirklich gerne verheiratet sehen, wenn sie zu solchen Mitteln griff.

 _ **Pansy Parkinson**_

Es fielen ihm hundert Gründe, warum er Pansy nicht heiraten konnte. Seine Ehefrau sollte einen angenehmen Charakter haben. Er musste zugeben, dass er es eine Zeit lang genossen hatte, wie sie ihn umschmeichelt hatte. Doch schon vor der Schlacht von Hogwarts hatte er sich von von ihr distanziert. Warum seine Mutter sie auf die Liste gesetzt hatte, war fragwürdig, denn abgesehen von seiner Meinung war sie inzwischen auch verlobt.

 _ **Tracey Davis**_

Er wunderte sich etwas darüber, wie Tracey Davis es als halbblütige Hexe überhaupt auf die Liste geschafft hatte. Bei Millicent Bulstrode hatte er ja noch geglaubt, die Beweggründe seiner Mutter verstanden zu haben. Tracey Davis hingegen war hübsch. Trotzdem kam sie für ihn nicht in Frage. Ihr Blutstatus war jedoch nicht der Grund. Die Hexe hatte für seinen Geschmack eine etwas zu vulgäre Art. Zweifelsfrei konnte sie amüsant sein, aber sie entsprach so gar nicht dem Bild, das Draco von seiner zukünftigen Frau hatte.

Einige Meter von Draco entfernt standen zwei junge Hexen, die unterdrückt lachten und hinter vorgehaltener Hand albern vor sich hin glucksten. Er verzog angewidert sein Gesicht. Seine Ehefrau sollte sich benehmen können und nicht ständig kichern.

 _ **Eleanor Branstone**_

Sie sollte auch nicht merkwürdig sein oder sich lächerlich kleiden.

 _ **Luna Lovegood**_

Und nur ganz nebenbei: Hatte seine Mutter vergessen, dass Luna Lovegood einige Zeit im Kerker von Malfoy Manor verbracht hatte? Gewiss keine guten Voraussetzungen für eine Ehe.

Selbstverständlich war auch eine Hexe, deren Verwandtschaft mit Todessern in Verbindung stand, nicht erstrebenswert. Sein Vater hatte nach dem Krieg Beweismaterial gegen einige seiner Todesserkollegen geliefert und auch bei der Gefangennahme untergetauchter Anhänger geholfen. Es wäre doch sehr schade, wenn Draco nun eine zweifelhafte Verbindung einging und das Bild der Malfoys in der Öffentlichkeit gefährdete. Es gab genug Mitglieder in der Zauberergesellschaft, die ihnen misstrauten. Allen voran der Zaubereiminister, Kingsley Shaklebolt. Abgesehen davon, würde es ihm selbst nicht behagen. Er wollte das alles am liebsten vergessen.

Draco wollte etwas Echtes, wie seine Eltern es hatten. Seine Eltern liebten sich. Nachdem der Dunkle Lord besiegt worden war, hatte sich Narzissa von Lucius distanziert. Vielleicht hatte sie seinem Vater die Schuld gegeben oder den Respekt vor ihm verloren. Es hatte gedauert, aber irgendetwas hatte sein Vater scheinbar endlich richtig gemacht.  
Draco glaubte nicht, etwas, wie es seine Eltern besaßen, zu finden. Vielleicht fand er jedoch eine Hexe, die er haben wollte. Und dann würde er sie auch bekommen. Er war immerhin ein Malfoy.

Einige Namen standen noch dort. Draco sah sich im Raum um.

 _ **Astoria Greengrass**_

Sie war ein weiterer Name auf der Liste. Draco erinnerte sich an den Besuch von Theodore Nott. Nott war im Moment der einzige, den Draco als Freund bezeichnen würde. Gregory Goyle sah Draco nur noch selten. Es war ihm so auch lieber, denn er rief ungute Erinnerungen wach. Theodore hingegen war clever und Draco hatte ihn von seinen Mitschülern aus Slytherin immer am meisten geschätzt, doch er war immer eher ein Einzelgänger gewesen.  
Nichtsdestotrotz, es war ein seltsamer Besuch gewesen. Theodore hatte versucht, ihn von Astorias Vorzügen zu überzeugen. Nott selbst war mit ihrer Schwester, Daphne, verheiratet und sein Schwiegervater war anscheinend in Geldnöte geraten, wodurch das Vermögen der Malfoys natürlich hilfreich wäre. Wirklich aufschlussreich in Bezug auf Astoria war das Gespräch allerdings nicht gewesen. Theodore schien seine Schwägerin nicht besonders gut zu kennen.

Seine grauen Augen musterten sie eine Weile aus der Ferne. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester hatte sie dunkle Haare. Die Hexe machte einen ganz passablen Eindruck und wirkte nicht aufdringlich. Als Nott ihm erzählt hatte, sie würde oft gesellschaftliche Anlässe besuchen, hatte er die Befürchtung gehabt, sie könnte so eine Partyhexe sein.

Draco sah, wie sie lachte.

Er näherte sich seinem Ziel und ging auf den Spieltisch zu, an dem sie saß.  
„Mr Malfoy, Sie spielen eine Runde mit?", fragte Madam Madley ihn.  
Zu seinem Glück konnte er keine Koboldsteine sehen … Es wurde mit Zauberkarten gespielt.  
„Sehr gerne." Draco setzte sich auf den freien Platz.  
Ein paar der Zauberer am Tisch grüßten ihn. Astoria sah kurz zu ihm hinüber.  
„Passen Sie auf! Miss Greengrass nimmt uns heute alle aus", meinte Madam Madley.  
Die erwähnte Hexe lächelte leicht selbstgefällig.  
„Ach, wirklich?", erwiderte er gedehnt.

Die Karten wurden verteilt.

Draco war überrascht, als er Astorias kritischen Blick auf sich bemerkte. Aber sie schien sich schnell wieder zu fassen. Sie sortierte ihre Karten, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Trotz dieses Lächelns schaute sie beinahe ernst drein. Ihre Augenbrauen waren im Moment fast gerade. Daphne war hübscher als sie, überlegte er.

Die Karten wurden ausgespielt.

„Jetzt entscheidet es sich zwischen Miss Greengrass und Mr Malfoy", kommentierte Madam Madley.

Er sah, wie Astoria ihre Nase rümpfte. Sie reckte ihren Hals, um seine aufgedeckte Karte zu sehen. Er fand, dass sie einen wirklich schönen Hals besaß. Am Kragen ihres Kleides steckte eine Brosche. Soweit er sah ihr einziger Schmuck.

Astorias Hand zitterte, als sie nun ihre Karte vom Stapel aufdeckte.

Der Enttäuschung in ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen hatte er gewonnen. Er schaute auf die Karte. Tatsächlich.

Draco beherrschte Okklumentik und war somit fähig, eigene Gefühle und Gedanken vor anderen magisch abzuschirmen. Seine Mimik hatte er deshalb meist unter Kontrolle. Doch er mochte es, wenn er bei anderen die Emotionen erkennen konnte.

Astoria beglückwünschte ihn mit einem höflichen Lächeln. Aber er konnte es in ihren Augen sehen – sie hatte grüne Augen – sie war verärgert, dass er gewonnen hatte. Draco traf eine Entscheidung.

 _ **Orla Quirke**_

 _ **Morag McDougal**_

 _ **Sophie Roper**_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

 _ **Rose Zeller**_

„Draco, hast du dir Gedanken gemacht, ob eine der Hexen auf der Liste für dich in Frage kommt?", fragte Narzissa Malfoy ihn, als er später in die Empfangshalle von Malfoy Manor trat. Seine Mutter stand vor dem Eingang zum Salon.

Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Astoria Greengrass", sagte er knapp.


End file.
